Kaori's Siren Song
Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Kaori's Siren Song At Tyler's House Adagio needed to tell tyler something * Adagio: Tyler. * Tyler Klause: What Is It Adagio? * Adagio: I heard was this voice it sounds like my parents singing like a siren * Tyler Klause: Yeah All Sirens sing like that * Adagio: How ever it could be a voice inside the locket of time. * Claudette: Beats Me * Adagio: Mom, are you singing like a siren with dad? * Darma (V.O.): No Son It was Tyler's Girlfriend Kaori Oda * Adagio: Right and I wonder where this voice leads to? * Darma (V.O.): The Ocean * Adagio: Where's the ocean? * Darma (V.O.): At the Beach * Adagio: I'll go find, Kaori Oda. * Tyler Klause: I'd Better Go With You I Know the Beach Like the Back of My Back like one time * Tyler and Adagio We're at the Beach Looking for Kaori Oda * Adagio: Kaori? Where are you? * Adagio is shocked Kaori Oda in her siren form * Tyler Klause: So Hot. * Adagio puts his head into the sand * Benjamin Cooper (On the Communicator): Did You Guys Find Kaori * Tyler Klause (On the Communicator): Yeah and She's in siren form * Adagio: Why's my head in the sand? * Tyler Klause: Cause you were stuck in it * Adagio: Ooh. * Adagio Gets his head out of the sand * Adagio: SAND IN MY HAIR!!!!!!! * Tyler Klause: I'll Get it Out * Tyler Gets the Sand Out of Adagio's Hair Meanwhile at Fazbear's Inc. * Freddy Fazbear: FOXY!!!!! * Foxy: Don't Do That Freddy * Foxy: CREATE A SIREN WITH A DOLPHIN TAIL, WOMAN'S TORSO WITH ARMS AND A SHARK HEAD WITH MANGLE!!!!! * Freddy Fazbear: Yes Foxy * Freddy Fazbear Creats a Siren with a dolphin tail womans torso with arms and a shark head with mangle * Freddy Fazbear: Say Hello to Sirentron * Foxy: I Love It Freddy * Freddy Fazbear: SIRENTRON! * Sirentron (Singing): Yes? * Freddy Fazbear: I Have a Special Job For You. I want you to lure Benjamin Cooper and make him work at Fazbears, Inc. * Sirentron (Singing): Concdier It Done. * Sirentron Teleports to Beach * Benjamin Cooper noticed Sirentron * Benjamin Cooper: What is that thing? * Sirentron (Singing): Call me Sirentron * Benjamin Cooper: YOU CAN'T HYPNOTIZE ME WHILE YOU SING!!!! * Sirentron: Watch Me * Sirentron Sings to Lure Benjamin Cooper * Sheriff Skyfire kicks Sirentron into the eyes * Benjamin Cooper: Sheriff Skyfire? * Sheriff Skyfire: You're Correct Cooper Citizen * Sirentron: WHO ARE YOU?!?! * Sheriff Skyfire: NINJA OF JUSTICE SHERIFF SKYFIRE! * Adagio: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!! * They All Activate There Morphers * All: ACTIVATE TRAIN POWER!!!! * They Morph Into the Train Forcce Rangers * Red Ranger: WITH THE SPEED OF AN SWORD TRAIN, POWER RANGER RED! * Blue Ranger: WITH THE GENIUS OF AN ROD TRAIN, POWER RANGER BLUE! * Yellow Ranger: WITH THE SLICE OF AN AXE TRAIN, POWER RANGER YELLOW! * Purple Ranger: WITH THE ROALTY OF AN GUN TRAIN, POWER RANGER PURPLE! * Navy Ranger: (Snaps Fingers and Sings) WITH THE SPEED OF A NAVY TRAIN, POWER RANGER NAVY! * All: WITH A EXPRESS TRAIN WE SHALL SAVE THE WORLD! * Red Ranger: Power Rangers..... * All: TRAIN FORCE! * Sirentron: You Guys Don't Scare me * Sirentron: DREGS! * Sirentron: ATTACK! * Sheriff Skyfire: I'll Handle the Dregs You Guys Handle that Siren Shark Thing * Red Train Force Ranger: You Got It * Navy Train Force Ranger: Let's Go! * The Train Force Rangers Fight Sirentron * Sheriff Skyfire destroys The Dregs * Sheriff Skyfire: I Wonder How the Rangers are Doing * Navy Train Force Ranger: BENJAMIN COOPER DESTROY SIRENTRON'S VOICE!!!!! * Yellow Train Force Ranger: You're Wish is My Command Tyler. * Navy Train Force Ranger: Yeah!